Ixra
Ixra is a white F5V-class star. Planets History The Ixra-system was formed by one of the collapsing nebulae left over from the first generation of heavy stars in the universe. The matter soon started to orbit the proto-star in a protoplanetary disc, and after half a billion years, the planets had formed. A few billion years later, a carbon-rich asteroid came out of orbit and crashed down on the planet Laktra. The carbon formed molecular structures in some fatty acids present on the planet when the crash happened. In the end, that formed life in form of primitive one-celled organisms. Over some more billion years, these cells evolved into multi-celluar creatures. And another billion years after that, the sea was filled with multi-celluar creatures. That culminated a few million years later, when the first creatures evolved the ability to live on land. Plants had already lived on the land for a long time, so the ability would be devasting. The species called Zarva were one of the first to evolve the ability to walk on land. They were mostly often peaceful and liked to share their ressources with other species and work together. But over time, as the populations on the land grew, the ressources became more important and Zarva quickly became weak prey. Over time, however, Zarva evolved stronger armor, and they used stick and stones as good weapons to defend themselves. They discovered fire, which they used to scare predators away. Now not much could treathen them, except themself. As their numbers grew, they started using stones and sticks to build small huts. They started crafting primitive weapons, like spears and axes. What were once peaceful species had become brutal warriors fighting each other. One tribe, however, remained the strongest over many years. They called themself Kalva, and no tribe could really treathen it. But then, another tribe discovered the ability to smelt copper. Their weapons were now much better than the Kalva's weapons, but their numbers still too few to really threathen the Kalva tribe. Time should show that they were not a small threath though. Their tribe grew and they started using shields for defense. Though shields may sound very useful, that was what saved the Kalva tribe. They started using wooden shields and more defensive tactics including camouflage, and now used their ranged weapons as defense. The Kalva tribe started making bow-like weapons that fire spears, now with greater power and the ability to penetrate the copper shields. The Kalva tribe expanded into their lost lands and found the places used to smelt copper. They quickly found out how to smelt copper and could now use copper for crafting themselves. So that was the turning point for the enemy tribe. Since that time, no other tribe could stop the Kalva tribe. The Kalva started using more advanced materials and technology. Let us skip bronze, iron and steel and go directly to the day where it invented the pizza. Okay, I'm just kidding. It eventually ruled the world until a day where a fraction of it declared itself independent on the solar date 36.7. That fraction called itself Workers Union, a socialistic country, and was followed by another three new countries on the next solar date, including The Nation of Equialty, a communistic nation, Traders Union, a liberalistic nation, and The Green Country, ecology worshippers. The first war followed the s.d. after, 36.9, where The Nation of Equialty allied Workers Union and they declared war on Traders Union together. It is known as The Long War and became one of the bloodiest wars in the history of the planet. However, The Blue States formed south of Traders Union at the same time, as another ultra liberalistic nation, along with The Yellow Federation on the western continent, which is an extremely closed country. The day after, Autarkia was formed on the western continent aswell, which is a very socialistic country with politics based on self-sufficense. On 37.2, The Kalva Nation, which is still by far the strongest country, invents the first armored siege vehicle The Green Country initiates a research program, which they believe should save the planet from future pollution problems, called "Project Photosynthesis". On 37.3, two more countries broke from The Kalva Nation on the western continent. They called themselves Purpelia and Pinkalikum. Purpelia was slightly liberalistic, while Pinkalikum was slightly socialistic. The Green Country had collected all plants which they meant were required for Project Photosynthesis, and could begin the research. North of the lands affected by The Long War, two large islands in the northern part of the planet declared independence from The Kalva Nation, now known as Independent Islands. The Kalva Nation is still hidden deeply behind The Nation of Equialty and Workers Union, but they have began a research project called "Project Lightning". They hope to find secrets within lightning, useful for weapons or perhaps civil technology. They were unable to observe any lightning on the next day, despite their huge territory. But their territory also got a bit smaller that date, since Industrix declared independence near the eastern coast. On 37.6, The Long War escalated further and The Nation of Equality and Workers Union got a new enemy - The Blue States, which allied Traders Union. On the next solar date, Workers Union invented the first warship on the planet. On 37.8, Kryan was established as a liberalistic country by a minority inside The Kalva Nation near it's border to The Blue States and Industrix. On 38.0, the government in The Kalva Nation showed up in a public speech, The Red Speech, where they changed their nation into a communist nation. Not much happened during the following time, the war between Workers Union and The Blue States continued with big losses on both sides. Most countries experienced a lower economic growth. But on 38.8, Orangozia declared independence from the eastern part of Autarkia. And on the next solar date, a large area in The Nation of Equality surrendered after their forces had been retreating to defend the mainland in their country. Workers Union took control of the region, but The Blue States were advancing quickly because there was no military to defend it. On 39.2, Kolnor formed from the northern part of Autarkia. The number of countries on Laktra had now reached 15. Two solar dates later, Industrix re-established the alliance with Kryan and declared war on The Kalva Nation, meaning that all the countries on the eastern continent were engaged in wars! Maukrat was established on 39.5, from the lands near the border between The Yellow Federation and The Green Country. They initially revealed some information about The Yellow Federation, which caused much harm to their diplomatic relationships. The Long War continued on the eastern continent, but on 40.1 the capital of Traders Union surrendered after being surrounded by forces from Workers Union, cutting them off from support from The Blue States. They joined Independent Islands. Only two solar dates later, the rest of Traders Union gave up and joined The Blue States, while Eastautarkia is established as the first religious state on Laktra (logically formed from the eastern part of the old Autarkia, which still claims to be Autarkia). The new religious country resulted in big protests from Pinkalikum, which Autarkia allied because it felt threatened by Eastautarkia. Eastautarkia countered the alliance on 40.8 however, where they allied Purpelia. The two alliances have very similar estimated strengths, with Autarkia's nation strength being 5,83, Pinkalikum's 6,02, Purpelia's 7,28 and Eastautarkia's 4,40, meaning it's 11,85 to Autarkia and Pinkalikum against 11,68. On 41.0, The Nation of Equality capitulated after the forces from The Blue States reached it's capital, which had been heavily bombarded during the last solar dates. The remaining western part joined The Kalva Nation. The Kalva Nation accepted Kryan's and Industrix's wishes for peace the following solar date, and the countries were allowed to continue to exist, with new borders and smaller changes to their politics however. The Kalva Nation also created a trade sanction, which forbade them to trade with The Blue States. The Yellow Federation attacked Maukrat on 42.2, showing it's great military power by sending historically large forces from north and a huge fleet to attack from east by the sea. At the same time, The Green Country had made the first artificial photosynthesis-making machine work, resulting in Project Photosynthesis being completed three solar dates later, where the arpho machines, which created photosynthesis artificially, were ready for production. Maukrat gave up the fight against The Yellow Federation on 42.9, and the far southeastern part joined The Green Country. The Yellow Federation decided not to claim the lands of Maukrat, but instead chose to define it's presence as an occupation. The story continues in the log files or the role playing sections below. Log Files Old Log Files *'43.0:' The Green Country allies Autarkia and Pinkalikum as a result of Maukrat being occupied by The Yellow Federation. This resulted in diplomatic problems with Purpelia and Eastautarkia. *'43.1:' Skalra is etablished as a new country from the far eastern Kalva Nation and the lands which Kryan and Industrix have lost in the recent war. *'43.2:' Today, The Yellow Federation declared war on Orangozia, only three solar dates after occupying Maukrat. *'43.6:' The western half of Orangozia gave up, and The Yellow Federation now has control of the eastern part of Orangozia, including the capital. *'44.2:' The Kalva Nation places a harsh sanction on The Blue States, threatening to declare war on them if they enter an area of 125 pixels on the 1200x600 map around the capital in Workers Union on land. *'44.4:' The Long War on the Eastern Continent has ended! The Blue States gave up, and Workers Union gained some of the land, while East and West Zarnok were established as two completely new countries. *'44.8:' The Yellow Empire has started another invasion on the western island in Independent Islands. *'45.2:' Independent Islands gives up the resistance against The Yellow Federation. They gain the western island, while Independent Islands keeps the eastern one and changes name into Freedom Island. *'46.4:' Kykanta formed from Skalra with the aim of creating a science state where all the great scientists would gather or live in order to gain faster scientific progress on Laktra and a bigger technological growth. *'46.5:' Nokanta became an independent nation of Skalra. *'46.8:' Indukryan Republic declared independence from Kryan. *'47.6:' Industrix declares war on Skalra. *'48.2:' The western part of Skalra surrenders to The Kalva Nation. *'48.5:' The central part of Skalra gives up, joining Industrix. *'49.5:' Kykanta buys some land from Industrix after experiencing rapid growth. New Log Files *'51.0:' Kykanta has bought much land from Nokanta and the Indukryan Republic and has doubled it's size. It has got a new capital. Roleplay Remember: The nations on Laktra have not yet evolved advanced communication and space technology, if you request information from them they might not answer at all! Nearby Stars Stars within 30 lightyears *KM-56 22.9 ly *AUH8c 23.5 ly *50WRz 29.8 ly Category:Systems with civilizations Category:Systems with life Category:Systems with planets Category:Systems